SomecallmeJohnny
'''Juan "Johnny" Ortiz ', also called John or his YouTube name '' 'SomecallmeJohnny'', is an American YouTuber, who makes gaming reviews. His first video is where he ranted about Kingdom Hearts but he later gained popularity of his Super Gaming Bros. videos where he makes reviews with his younger brother Elliot. After the Super Gaming Bros. series ended, Johnny went solo and began the Johnny vs. series. He is also one of the main hosts of BrainScratch Commentaries. Personal Life Outside of his videos, Johnny is a down-to-earth, caring person, who is willing to help a friend, and a very simple person. Despite this, he is very knowledgeable about multiple things, particularly video games, and is not willing to let nostalgia get in the way of his opinions and reviews, and is willing to accept other peoples opinions and preference. During his reviews, he holds a air of professional and calmness, but at the same time he can act sarcastic, witty, and, in rare cases, angry. He often critics games wisely, often praising them for their ups and telling them how to improve their downs. He is also likes to poke fun of the things at the in-game content and make sarcastic jokes at several things about the game in general. He is not afraid of putting his own opinion out there and making a statement of he generally feels about a game. He is also grateful to his fanbase, as he was willing to keep a game he dubbed dull and not fun to play, because it was donated to him, and at the end of his Donations Marathon, he went off-script and thanked every for donating the games to him, along with concluding most of his videos by thanking everyone for watching and wishing them a good night. He was living with his mother ever since the beginning of his career on YouTube, but during his MGS Marathon, he informed his fans, in a vlog, this fact and that he was moving to his own residence, and is now living there, along side his brother/camera man, Mark. Series Super Gaming Bros. Johnny and his brother Elliot started making review videos in 2008 and called themselves the Super Gaming Bros., starting with Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Johnny's other brother Mark also made some appearances. The gameplays in the first seven videos were recorded with a camera as Johnny didn't own a capture card at the time. He later got a capture card the same year, and started using it during a review of the first two Mortal Kombat games. He also made 3D Sonic reviews which were removed, except Sonic Unleashed, as Johnny claims they were short reviews and he wanted to make full reviews on them and his opinions "dramatically" changing most notably Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. The last Super Gaming Bros. video was Sonic Colors for the Wii. Johnny Vs. Series Johnny began to go solo and created the Johnny Vs. Series. His first video in the Johnny Vs. Series was the original Super Mario Bros. and the other four videos were the sequels that included The Lost Levels. These first five videos of the Johnny Vs. videos were called Month of Mario, despite the reviews for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World were released in May. After Month of Mario ended, he started making reviews for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Big Rigs Over the Road Racing and Batman: Arkham Asylum. The original video of Big Rigs, however, was removed due to copyright issues, So Johnny remade the review with the return of Elliot. He then made videos for Castlevania called the "Castlevania Marathon". During that same year of 2011, he made videos where it countdown to the release date of Sonic Generations. Generations was finally released and Johnny reviewed the game. He later reviewed Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. He then made the "Pokemon Marathon" which he reviews Generation One, its two spin-offs on the N64, Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Snap and finally Generation Two. He reviewed Arkham City and then the Sonic Marathon started. Because his opinions changed over the years he decided to make full reviews on the 3D Sonic games. The last video in the Sonic Marathon was Sonic '06, which is the longest video Johnny has ever done. After various reviews, he held a stray poll for the next Marathon, with the Metal Gear franchise coming out on top, which then turned into his longest Marathon yet, covering the entirety of the chronology, most of the spin-offs, two Christmas fan games, and the current relationship and status of Hideo Kojima and Konami. He has now finished his Mother marathon, which has ironically turned out to be his shortest one yet, and includes Mother I or Earthbound: Beginnings, Mother II/Earthbound, and Mother III. He also did a bonus review of Undertale since the Mother marathon ended up being so short. The Super Gaming Bros. Channel The Super Gaming Bros. Channel is where Johnny and his brothers and his friend Matt, do Let's Play's. This channel was created in June 29, 2009. CreepyElliot Elliot also has a YouTube channel but instead of gaming videos, this channel, instead, focuses on creepypastas. Trivia * Johnny has a multitude of running gags on his channel ** Tails Doll: A demonic doll, that originally possessed a Sonic hat, that has attempted to kill Johnny and drive him insane on multiple occasions by forcing him to play bad or extremely difficult games, but was always stop by rather odd means, such as a falcon punch or being trapped in a TV for 3 whole years, before being unintentionally released after Paranoiasonik hijacked the TV. His last known appearance was during the Donater's Marathon, when he "donated" Ecco the Dolphin for Johnny to review. ** "Screwattack!": An echoing shout that appears when Johnny says the word "Screwattack", much to his displeasure. He outright hates it, dubbing annoying, becoming extremely annoyed by it, and once even shooting it with a Nintendo Zapper. After the Metroid 3: Corruption review, it was never shown again in his reviews. In his 10th anniversary video, he explained the Screwattack joke being his love for the YouTube channel under the same name, in the mentioned Metroid review he felt it best to literally kill the joke as he didn't think it was funny anymore and decided to end it officially. ** "How's that phone by the way?": A joke made by Johnny on multiple occasions, mainly during Lets Play's, made towards his brother Elliot, who is prone to checking his phone, and was out-right asked by Johnny to his brother during their review of Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing. * Revealed during their Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 Let's Play, Elliot's last name is Cancel as he and Johnny are actually step brothers, though since they have been with each other almost all their lives, they consider themselves no less then blood brothers * Johnny has outright hatred to Super Mario Sunshine because of when he played it in the past as a child, he hates it to the point where he got drunk playing it, even if it was for comedic affect. * During a 24-hour Sonic Charity Stream, Mike Pollock was in the stream where before he departed, him and Johnny re-enacted a scene from Castlevania: Symphony of the night, with Johnny playing a Bently the Turtle voice for Richter Belmont, and Mike Pollock as Dracula in a Dr. Eggman style voice. * Johnny has experienced Sonic '06 for four years, not only he experienced Sonic '06 for four years but it also took him four years to memorize the open world map in the game. * He appears to have some sort of grudge or rivalry with Clementj642, or "The Great Clement", though this is only for meant for comedic value. * He once joined in with Hellfire Commentaries to commentate on Sonic Labyrinth, much to his displeasure. * Much to the confusion of his fans, he considers Sonic and the Secret Rings to be the worst Sonic console game, rather than Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) or Shadow The Hedgehog. * Johnny has gone to college to become an animator, and create some for his reviews, his latest being for Tails Skypatrol & Adventure. * Johnny developed a fear of large underwater areas in video games, due to playing Ecco the Dolphin in his youth. * He attends various gaming conventions yearly, such as PAX East and TooManyGames. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008